1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adjustable marking gauges and, more particularly, to a marking gauge especially adapted for use in installing drawer and cabinet hardware.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the installation of drawers and cabinets, (hereinafter "workpieces"), it usually is necessary to drill openings in the workpieces in order for hardware such as drawer pulls to be connected to the workpieces. This is because openings often are not formed in the workpieces at the factory. Unfortunately, it is time consuming and difficult for openings to be formed accurately during installation because a number of measurements are required for each workpiece, and the measurements cannot always be made conveniently. Typically, the centerline of each workpiece must be determined (or a predetermined point off center must be determined). Markings then must be made on either side of the centerline, and additional markings then must be made inwardly from the edge of the workpiece. The process is time consuming and it can lead to inaccuracies.
A number of marking gauges are available that are adapted to mark particular kinds of workpieces so as to enable various operations to be performed on the workpieces. One such example is the patent to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,378. Lee's marking gauge employs a runner through which a ruler can be moved. A marking unit is adjustably secured to one end of the ruler. The marking unit has a pair of pins projecting along one side, which pins are adjustable toward or away from each other by means of a screw. Because Lee's ruler slides in one direction relative to the runner, and because the marking unit also slides in that same direction, Lee's device does not provide a true x-y adjustment capability. In effect, Lee's device either moves the pins in one direction away from a point, or toward or away from each other. The result of using Lee's device is that the measuring gauge itself cannot determine the centerline or other predetermined point of the workpiece so as to properly space the pins on either side of that point. Accordingly, Lee's marking gauge does not completely and adequately address the problems confronting those who are installing drawer and cabinet hardware.
Another device of interest is that shown by Feddish in U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,702. Feddish discloses a framing square gauge consisting essentially of an elongate gauge assembly to which a conventional T-square can be fitted. An extensible gauge rod is secured to the opposite side of the gauge assembly from the T-square. The gauge rod includes a so-called stop portion which extends at right angles to the rod and which is adapted to be butted up against the end of a workpiece which is to be sawed. The gauge rod can be provided with markings in order to measure the length of the boards being sawed. Although Feddish's gauge rod represents a convenient technique for measuring distances from the end of the workpiece, it is not useful in measuring distances from the edge of the workpiece being sawed. The Feddish device does not disclose an x-y adjustment capability and, in any event, it is unsuitable for installing drawer and cabinet hardware.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art, it is a desirable objective to have an adjustable marking gauge which provides a true x-y adjustment capability. It is another desirable objective that such a marking gauge is especially adapted to facilitate the installation of drawer and cabinet hardware.